


Golden Parachute

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Rhys (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Atlas CEO Rhys, General rival CEOs AU, Hyperion and Atlas are both on Pandora, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Jack, corporate mergers, happy endings, rhys the family man lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Omega!Jack has been ignoring alpha!Rhys for months now, and won't even meet with the other CEO privately, brushing him off and making excuses that are lame even for Jack.Rhys has had enough of being ignored, and marches into Jack's Hyperion office to get some answers.And that's when he sees the omega's swollen belly.Basic mpreg tropey a/b/o fun for shits and giggles :) Ya'll know what to expect with my omega jack work lolol





	Golden Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> Golden Parachute (noun): Contract clause, richly (perhaps _excessively_) rewarding a key executive if termination is due to corporate takeover or merger.
> 
> Rhys gets a sweet-ass severance package upon the merger of Hyperion and Atlas, haha :D

Rhys had had it up to here with Jack’s brush-offs. 

Yes, they were both busy men, each busy CEOs with a full schedule and meetings to keep.

But the Hyperion omega hadn’t agreed to _any _of the invitations Rhys had made over the past several months, begrudgingly admitting that, yes, fucking Jack _was_ just that enjoyable, and no, the Atlas alpha was _not _immune to his charms, and would he prefer a rendezvous in Rhys’ own penthouse suite in the Atlas tower, or one of the nicer hotels in Opportunity? 

Jack simply brushed him off with unconvincing plans to reschedule, or that the month was too busy or workload too great just to let the stringbean alpha rail him, and wasn’t Rhys pathetic for needing Jack to get off, though at least he had good taste, etc. etc.?

Rhys had let his pride ignore the_ last_ time Jack had actually snidely suggested he come over wearing something with lace. Rhys had responded by making some joke back at Jack-- one of the older man’s usual lines about Rhys never getting enough of how awesome he was- and Jack had petulantly told him he _wished_, and that had been that.

Jack hadn’t initiated another meeting for sex since. And while Rhys had assumed it was some new tactic, or even the impossible-- that Jack had actually turned into a _decent_ human being with normal flirting techniques- the come-ons and dirty innuendo from the older man stayed relatively _tame._ It had taken Rhys awhile to realize the older man had gotten less handsy with him, and by then Jack was only answering echoCalls with lazy infrequency at best.

Rhys refused to be ignored any longer. Jack was stringing him along with just-barely responses to messages, refused every single invitation out, but made delicious little statements about what a good fuck Rhys was amid broken promises to reschedule yet again. If the omega CEO was trying to drive Rhys crazy, then he had just about succeeded. 

Getting answers only as Jack saw fit, ignoring questions or messages he felt weren’t worth his time, Rhys had made his way to Jack’s glittering office in the center of Opportunity’s clean gleam with plans to tell the Hyperion omega off and get some answers... and maybe even fight if Jack was his usual charming self. 

The security panel at the door scanned Rhys’ biological eye, and the locks undid, admitting the Atlas alpha into Jack’s office where the omega CEO sat at his desk gaping in clear shock.

“How the hell did you get in?” Jack asked as Rhys was marching angrily towards him, heels clacking on the polished marble floors. The indignation on Jack’s own face didn’t nearly match Rhys’ own. “You hack my doors, Atlas?”

“As if there’s anything Hyperion I can’t hack,” Rhys claimed spitefully, though he wasn’t going to admit that Jack had probably just forgotten to revoke his security-status since last time. God that seemed like forever ago. _Months_, he reminded himself. Jack had been brushing him off for _months._ “And this is the investor’s meeting that couldn’t wait, huh?” Rhys asked of the empty space where his footsteps echoed, slowing his pace to something more controlled and earnest as Jack was caught in the lie. “This is lame, even for _you, _Jack. The hell is your problem?”

“My problem?” Jack asked as if Rhys were crazy, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair in hopes the posturing would slow Rhys’ angry stride down at the clear threat. “I am a _very _busy man, princess. If you think the CEO of Hyperion is gonna bend over for you whenever you want, think again.”

Rhys didn’t bother pointing out that Jack had begun this whole affair in the first place, nor how many times they’d fucked at_ Jack’s _own whims, when they were supposed to be collaborating on a project or licensing things to one another’s respective companies. Rhys suspected that most of the things Jack called him up wanting to discuss a license for from Atlas was all just a ruse to get Rhys in the same room with him. 

Jack _was _an unbelievably good fuck once he finally submitted. The omega CEO definitely made Rhys work for it, but the way Jack moaned around a fat knot and sucked hard kisses into Rhys’ skin made it entirely worth it for the Atlas alpha.

After so many months of fun and-- oddly- a real sense of partnership between their companies in the name of science- Rhys felt he deserved an explanation to the sudden cold shoulder. 

“I asked you to dinner for_ dinner_ the other night, Jack. Not anything else, I swear. I know you’ve been getting my other messages, even if you don’t answer them,” he informed with a look. Jack didn’t seem too concerned about the accusation, but he wasn’t exactly relaxed in his chair while Rhys stood there with his hands angrily on his hips. “Why are you still sitting down?”

“What, I have to stand for his majesty’s presence?” Jack said quickly, glaring at the younger man. “Hey, stand a little to the left, pumpkin, huh?”

“I’m not standing on your corpse-hatch, Jack,” Rhys said plainly, snorting indignantly. Jack was watching him keenly, as if trying to make some kind of decision to shoot his problems away or not. Rhys sniffed the air disdainfully, catching Jack’s own achingly familiar scent, and something _else._

He looked at the Hyperion CEO with uncertain question, watching with disbelief as he watched Jack _actually_ hunker down into his seat just a smidgeon as it was clear Rhys was scenting the air. That right there should have confirmed every suspicion suddenly popping into Rhys’ head.

“Are--” Rhys stopped, not sure what it was he intended to ask. They were watching one another silently, Jack’s expression wary, Rhys’ curious and coming to conclusions that didn’t make sense. He turned towards the older man, taking a step. “Do you--”

“Stay there!” Jack snapped as Rhys took no further steps. The Atlas alpha’s eyes widened just a bit in some realization that Jack didn’t want him knowing about. The older man considered his options; shoot Rhys where he stood, vent him, or worst of all, _tell_ him.

Rhys was approaching the situation as calmly as possible, trying to keep his voice low, level, and easy. He’d seen people spooked plenty of times before, but he’d never seen such a look on Jack’s own face. He took very slow, small, fluid-steps towards the older man’s desk on the raised dais. “Jack… Are… I can… I can smell…” 

Jack only watched with widening eyes as Rhys slowly broached the single step that would reveal the Hyperion omega’s condition, but he didn’t yell at him to stop again. Rhys’ expression was taken aback with surprise as his eyes fell to Jack’s belly below the desk. That wasn’t beer weight, and furthermore, something in the older man’s scent clicked inside him. His eyes met Jack’s own with curious want. “Are you pregnant?”

“None of your business.”

Rhys had a sneaking suspicion that it _was_ his business. He could smell Jack, but something more appealing. Something himself but not on the omega CEO. He had to be careful here; Jack’s responses so far hadn’t been encouraging, and he was still clearly spooked. 

“...Is this why you wouldn’t see me?” Jack only watched him, and Rhys risked another step closer. He could see the bump protruding from the yellow sweater the CEO wore. He could smell the older man better from here, too. He didn’t need to ask, not really, but then, Jack always required a little extra something when treading lightly. “...is it… mine?”

“They’re _mine,_” Jack growled out, an arm going protectively across his belly, body language stopping any further progress Rhys had in mind. 

Rhys held up flesh and cybernetic hands automatically, the previously-angry thing inside him morphing into something that desired to touch/smell/_taste_ the omega that was definitely carrying his pup. _Pups? _Was there only one or more? “...did I, uh, do that to you, though?” he asked stupidly, heart beating in some sort of enthusiasm as Jack’s actions the past few months started to make a whole lot more sense. 

Jack snorted, rolling his head along with his eyes and leaning back in his chair melodramatically. It showed off the swell and the stretch of that yellow sweater much better. Rhys couldn’t help but stare with a sudden sense of longing, even as Jack’s voice was the epitome of sarcastic. “Who the hell do you_ think_ did this to me, genius? You think I bend over for just any alpha?” _Of course they’re yours,_ the look on Jack’s face seemed to say even as it dripped sarcasm, and Rhys’ scent invading Jack’s nostrils after so long was something like a balm to an old wound for the older man. He wanted the skinny dumb-ass who’d marched in here despite knowing about the auto-turrets; that Rhys found the danger to get to Jack an acceptable risk only made the omega CEO miss him more, standing only feet from him.

“Are… How far along are you, Jack?”

“Four months about,” he stated uncharacteristically-plainly, eyes sharply watching for Rhys’ every reaction. “And I’m already enormous,” he added in complaint.

“No you’re not,” Rhys said with a plaintive gaze, his focus on Jack’s belly swelling out his yellow sweater. He wanted to touch it. To caress taut skin that held their pups in there. To touch the stretch of the omega CEO’s body as it was changed from how he last remembered it, with something _more _than the pair of them. “You’re going to get bigger,” Rhys reported, his nostrils flaring as it pulled in Jack’s anxious scent and desperately wanted to touch him; soothe him; soothe the one carrying his pups. “...why didn’t you tell me?”

Jack only snorted in response and removed his focus from the lithe Atlas alpha. There were a million reasons why; hard to settle on just_ one._

Rhys was hardly deterred by Jack’s brush-off. “Let me be there for it, Jack,” Rhys asked as he got few inches closer, voice taking a definite tone of pleading, but he didn’t care. “For you. For_ them_.”

It was too sweet, and more dedicated than Jack expected from the stringbean alpha. Rhys was young and pretty, and Jack was fairly certain all their fucking had been working out corporate tensions between them more than anything. He’d planned to keep the pups a secret until they were born, _his babies,_ and continue on with the sort of weirdly-cooperative adversarial relationship they had going until Rhys got sick of the novelty of fucking the older omega and moved on to something more his speed. 

Jack wasn’t stupid, even with his legendary-ego and inflated sense of self-worth; he had more than just a couple of years on Rhys; the young alpha would surely eventually tire of him, especially as the omega grew older. It was a reality he couldn’t bear the more he thought of it; that Rhys might stay out of a duty to offspring, and not necessarily an attraction to Jack.

The way Rhys defiantly met his eyes and plead to be allowed in for the long-haul was more than a shock. It rendered the older man momentarily speechless, and Rhys ventured another few inches closer in his want to be with the older man; scent him up close and verify what he already_ knew_ to be true.

“...Why the crap would you want that?” Jack asked a bit softly, but with more earnest question than anything else in his voice. Rhys gave him a frown, and Jack didn’t begrudge him the several more inches of space he approached. “You’re still young for an alpha, Rhysie, and pretty as hell,” Jack reported, needing to understand exactly what Rhys was intending before accepting the excitement speeding his pulse. “You could make lots of pretty babies with _lots _of people, buttercup, but these two? They’re_ mine_, understand? You can’t take them. No matter what happens.”

“I don’t want to_ take_ them, Jack,” Rhys spoke the word with minor disgust at the idea of separating any omega from their pups, let alone Jack, who he’d missed more than he realized. “Not from you, or away anywhere, I just want to _be_ there. They’re half me and half you. Please let me be a part of this, Jack.”

“I don’t know how you think this is going down, Atlas,” Jack started self-protectively, his hand still on his belly but a hopeful lurch in his stomach he desperately wanted to allow to break free. “You can be a part of their life, but they’re_ my_ daughters, do you hear me?”

“So there’s… There_ are_ two?” Rhys asked, unable to keep all the excitement from his voice. “...both girls?”

“Yeah,” Jack muttered protectively, a hand over his belly. He already loved them both, and it would be months until he could meet them. The idea of Rhys or _anyone_ trying to take them from him would be met with the full power of Hyperion at Jack’s fingertips. “They’re gonna be daughters of Hyperion, Rhys.”

“They’ll be daughters of Atlas, too,” Rhys offered gently, the statement not nearly sounding as threatening as Jack might’ve found it in the past; more like an _offering._ That the pups would be very well provided for between the two of them indeed; it was all about the pups, not any kind of leverage. Frankly, that kind of thing wasn’t Rhys’ style. 

It was, however, more in line with Jack’s own mode of operation, and he just couldn’t believe things could be so simple.

Jack scoffed, deciding to be purposely obtuse. “What, you suggesting we merge the companies, princess?”

Rhys gave him a plaintive look, dissecting that question. “Do you wanna marry me, or are you only being literal?”

They looked at one another for a long moment, much passing between them in the gazes they gave each other. Risk of being made fun of, considering the circumstances, didn’t outweigh the reward if they were being real with one another for once in their lives, and Jack wanted to believe Rhys was being serious, not just anecdotal. Merging the two companies was something Jack had long joked about in all seriousness, but doing it properly, _marrying,_ wasn't something he’d ever proposed himself.

It wasn’t Rhys’ style to be needlessly cruel when they teased one another, let alone_ fought--_ as lovers, rivals, _whatever_\- but Jack chose to still play it safe should Rhys roll his eyes and make fun.

“...was that _seriously_ your proposal? God that sucked,” Jack whined to himself as Rhys’ cheeks went pink, but he didn’t deny it. Rather, he nodded blankly.

Yes that’s what he meant- or what he wanted, anyways, when he thought to where he expected this idea to lead. He _loved _Jack on a few different levels. And maybe that wasn’t the way he would’ve wanted such a thing to come out of his mouth, but if it resulted in Jack finally accepting him? Then yeah, that was Rhys’ proposal. Merge it all, every last bit if it meant Jack would have him.

The older man rolled his eyes dramatically, and Rhys’ heart could be felt in his throat. After any and all attempts to see him, and suddenly being allowed into this life of Jack’s he’d irrevocably changed, the Hyperion omega would have him? Jack didn’t do_ anything_ he didn’t want to, not for anything. Keeping himself from Rhys for so long? Definitely something Jack didn’t like doing, if how well this re-acquaintance was going was any indication.

“...Guess I could marry you, merge your company with mine. Heh, _get it?”_

“You’ll… You’ll _really_ marry me? For real, Jack?” Whether the older man was just doing it for their pups, or because he actually _wanted_ Rhys actually mattered little to the Atlas alpha. He didn’t care if Jack thought he was getting away with using him; those pups were _definitely_ the product of Rhys’ own loins, that was for damn sure. He wanted to be there. However Jack would accept him, he wanted it. 

“Oh my god, is your ego as big as your knot, Atlas? You need me to say it twice?” Jack complained melodramatically, though the smirk that grew on his face as a pleased flush took Rhys’ own was answer enough right there for the both of them.

The Atlas alpha quickly scrambled the last few feet separating them and crowded Jack’s space immediately, scenting the Hyperion omega and tentatively touching him all over, including his belly while Jack merely chuckled and allowed it. Jack leaned into Rhys’ touch, smirking at the soft caresses to his belly and the way the younger man rubbed his cheek against Jack’s own. The Hyperion omega chuckled at Rhys’ handsiness, but he luxuriated in it, having missed it for so long and denied himself so much. It was the first time he’d been touched this way in ages.

Jack chuckled, angling his neck better for where Rhys was nipping kisses up the side of his throat. 

“Jack… Jack, I _want _you. I want you. Please?”

“Heh, wanna bend me over that bad, huh?”

“I meant uh-- well _god yes_-” Rhys sighed out, kissing Jack’s neck and inhaling a scent that filled him with so much want and desire and possessiveness and protectiveness, “but Jack, be _mine?_ Only _mine, please?_ Bond with me, _please Jack.”_

The request wickedly thrilled something inside the older man, finally accepting Rhys’ sentiments as true, and thrilled to be so wanted. “You are _so_ freakin’ needy,” Jack said through a barely-concealed grin, laughing softly as Rhys was practically purring in his throat with desperation. The younger man’s scent was calming and settled some long-anxious thing inside the older man that finally dissipated with him near. “Don’t think you can just turn me into some submissive thing for you to knot.” Jack’s voice was a purr quite to the contrary, but it was a warning and a threat just the same. “You have to merge companies with me, babe. Officially. On paper. Big public announcement. Those are my terms.”

“Fine,” Rhys muttered, pressing his lips against Jack’s adam’s apple as the older man gave a bark of surprise.

“...You are freakin’ _kidding _me… Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Rhys stated easily, unapologetic as his hand caressed Jack’s belly filled with their pups. He could smell a sense of ‘_his’_ on the other man… _Something his. Him._ Hard to describe but something he understood right to his bones on an extremely primal level that Jack belonged to_ him_. Whatever it took for these pups to be part of his life, to wrap himself protectively around Jack even if the older man was a better fighter than he, Rhys would agree to _anything_. He loved them already, loved Jack, instinct driving him to prioritize family over everything else. He dove headlong into the feeling. “I _want _you.”

“That bad huh?” Jack teased, though there was nothing but pleasure radiating off him at Rhys’ request to bond him if the younger man’s easy surrender meant having Jack as his mate. After so many months without smelling him, and now knowing he was carrying their offspring, Rhys wanted more than anything to put his mark on the older man; to be a devoted dad to his and Jack’s babies. It was as sweet as it was intoxicating; to know he had so much power over one he didn’t necessarily want to use it on. Rhys wanted him. Wanted _this_. It threw the older man through a loop. “After all the times I’ve been trying to get you to merge Atlas with me--”

“Atlas was_ my _project, Jack. I wanted to run it _my_ way with _my_ ideas, not _yours_,” Rhys stated honestly, his hand slightly cupping the swell of Jack’s belly. “But there’s only one thing I ever wanted more than Atlas, and you’re carrying double that. I’d do anything to have you,” he growled out.

“You are hands down the creepiest goddamn fanboy I’ve ever had, like holy crap!” Jack laughed as Rhys frowned and chose to press kisses to Jack’s jaw before moving to his lips to shut him up.

Rhys would get to bond with the man he looked up to and wanted to fuck for the rest of his life. He’d raise babies they’d dote over with the older man, and watch them inherit the joint forces of Hyperion-Atlas when the time was right. It was _entirely _worth Jack’s teasing, merging the companies, _everything. _

And as Rhys chuffed about Jack’s skin which the older man indulgently allowed, pressing words of devotion into his flesh while Jack called him a creep but stroked his hands through the younger man’s hair, they felt at _peace._ Together. After all these worrying months of avoidance and secrecy.

The peace wouldn’t last long, of course, once the twins got there, but for now, Jack allowed Rhys to rest his head on his protruding belly, snide comments forgotten as the stringbean alpha stroked at taut skin, and fondly asked if Jack had any names picked out yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack’s teasing laugh of _“Thing one and Thing two_” got a perfect frown from the younger man, and they forewent business talk in favor of more _acceptable_ baby names. LOLOL
> 
> I honestly don't remember fully writing this, found Jack to be a bit OOC, but then, I was probably stoned and/or drunk at the time hahhaa. WELP we've got more fun tropery and omega jack work so yay! Leave a comment if you enjoyed please ^___^ I really really love reading them, and it revs my engine to make more stuff even if I don't always have the time to get back to comments D:
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)


End file.
